Sweet Seventeen
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — 18 Juni tahun ini, Kise berulang tahun ketujuh belas tahun. Aomine, sebagai kekasih yang baik, memberikan hadiah yang pastinya sangat berkesan pada Kise. Happy (belated) birthday, Kise Ryouta! (06/18)


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 4.680 kata

**Summary**: 18 Juni tahun ini, Kise berulang tahun ketujuh belas tahun. Aomine, sebagai kekasih yang baik, memberikan hadiah yang pastinya sangat berkesan pada Kise.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. Smut. Bondage, BDSM, and crossdress-kink.

**Note**: Entri untuk _challenge_ Aiko Mini-Doujin and Fanfiction Challenge.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Sweet Seventeen**

* * *

"Aaah, aku lelah sekali!" keluh Kise keras-keras sebelum membanting diri di sofa apartemennya. Aomine datang mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu. Di tangan pemuda berambut biru tua itu, tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung bersemayam dengan nyaman.

Aomine meletakkan hadiah-hadiah itu di meja di sebelah sofa sebelum berkacak pinggang dan protes pada Kise. "Oi, Kise. Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Bagaimana bisa kau dapat hadiah sebanyak itu?" katanya.

Kise hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Tentu saja karena aku mo-del! Padahal itu baru hadiah dari teman-teman di sekolah. Kau bahkan belum melihat hadiah dari penggemarku dan staf manajerial."

"Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan." Aomine menghela napas.

Kise tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine. Sang model tersenyum manis dan memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi kekasihnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aomine membalas senyumannya dan menarik tubuh si pirang ke dalam pelukannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hehe, Aomine-cchi manja sekali, sih~ Padahal yang sedang ulang tahun 'kan aku," goda Kise seraya tertawa kecil.

"Diamlah. Kau juga senang, 'kan?" Aomine berbisik di telinga Kise. Pemuda yang tengah berulang tahun itu tertawa geli. Napas hangat kekasihnya terasa menggelitik telinganya.

Kise akhirnya mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk tumpukan hadiah-hadiah yang dibungkus dengan apik. Si pirang berseru, "Ayo kita buka hadiah-hadiahnya!"

Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari Aomine. Sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya. Ia menganggap semua ini merepotkan, sedangkan Kise tidak bisa lebih bersemangat lagi. Sedari tadi, pemuda tampan itu terus berceloteh tentang betapa senangnya ia hari ini. Matanya berkilauan seraya mengamati setiap hadiah yang ia terima.

"Hei, hei, Aomine-_cchi_. Hadiah siapa yang harus kubuka pertama, ya?" tanya Kise dengan nada riang.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas. "Terserah, yang mana saja," jawabnya.

Kise mengerucutkan bibir karena jawaban tidak memuaskan dari sang kekasih. Ia mencubit lengan Aomine dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ow, ow, ow! Kise, hentikan—aww! Hei, sakit tahu!" protes Aomine. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian di mana Kise mencubitnya. Cubitan si pirang itu memang maut; Aomine sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali, dan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Cemberutnya Kise menandakan kalau sang model tengah sebal pada kekasihnya. Seharusnya hal ini membuat Aomine meminta maaf, namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Aomine balas mencubit pipi Kise dengan gemas, karena—ayolah, akui saja. Wajah Kise yang sedang cemberut seperti anak kecil itu memang manis sekali.

"Iiih, Aomine-_cchi_! Sakit, lepaskaan~" rajuk Kise.

Aomine tergelak dan berhenti mencubit pipi sang pacar. Kise memegangi pipinya yang memerah dengan bersungut-sungut. Aomine memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di pipinya.

"Katanya kau mau membuka hadiah?" Aomine berbisik rendah. "Aku temani, tapi kau harus membuka kado dariku dulu."

Tawaran itu langsung diterima oleh Kise. Cemberutnya digantikan oleh sebuah senyum cerah. Ia berkata, "Oke kalau begitu. Hadiahmu yang mana?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Ini," katanya, menunjuk celananya. Lebih tepatnya, bagian privatnya.

Wajah Kise memerah dan ia melempar Aomine dengan hal terdekat; dalam hal ini, sebuah botol minum. Aomine mengaduh ketika botol itu dengan tepat mengenai dahinya.

"Aomine-_cchi_ mesum!" seru Kise seraya menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Memiliki kekasih berpikiran kotor terkadang memang memiliki sensasi tersendiri.

"Hei, cepat buka hadiahku, kalau begitu," pinta—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—Aomine. Ia mengambil sebuah hadiah berwarna biru muda bercorak floral biru tua dan dihias pita cantik berwarna keemasan. Sebuah kartu ucapan tertempel di sana.

_Selamat ulang tahun ketujuh belas, Kise. Semoga kau panjang umur dan sukses. Uhh, ini terdengar aneh. Salahkan Satsuki yang memaksaku, ya!_

Kise tertawa kecil membaca tulisan kanji Aomine yang berantakan. Ucapan yang tertera di kartu kecil itu sungguh khas Aomine.

_Yah, jadi, ini sudah tiga tahun kita pacaran. Semoga kau jadi makin dewasa agar hubungan kita ini makin langgeng dan damai. Aku mencintaimu. Dari kekasihmu, Aomine Daiki._

Senyum hangat merekah di bibir Kise melihat untaian kata yang tertulis di sana. Mungkin itu bukanlah kalimat cinta terindah yang pernah Kise baca, namun ketulusan yang ada di tiap katanya menjadikan itu sebagai yang paling berkesan.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-_cchi_," ujar Kise seraya tersenyum lebar. Setetes air mata jatuh dan mengalir di pipi porselennya.

Aomine hanya tertawa dan memeluk Kise erat. Seperti biasa, memiliki sang kekasih dalam dekapannya terasa begitu nyaman bagi Aomine. Tubuh ramping nan hangat milik Kise memang sudah amat familier bagi pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut, namun ia selalu mencandui sensasinya.

"Aku ini pacarmu, bodoh. Tidak usah berterima kasih," ucap Aomine sebagai balasan.

Tawa terdengar dari bibir Kise. Kadang kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi seseorang bermulut paling manis di dunia. Kata-katanya memang biasa saja, malah suka ditambahi panggilan-panggilan ejekan, tetapi Kise dapat mengerti maknanya. Ini adalah salah satu hal favoritnya dalam menjadi kekasih Aomine; ia dapat melihat sisi lembut si pemuda yang dapat dinilai sebagai seorang delinkuen tersebut.

Berada di pelukan kekasih tercinta memang menyenangkan, namun Kise tidak terlena. Ia berdiri setelah beberapa saat dan mengambil kado dari Aomine. "Aku buka, ya?" tanyanya dengan berseri-seri.

Aomine mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar—lebih tepatnya, menyeringai. Entah mengapa, Kise dapat merasakan suatu intensi terselubung di balik seringai mengerikan tersebut.

Kise melepas pita penghias dan meletakkannya bersisian dengan kartu ucapan dari Aomine. Ia lalu membuka kertas pembungkus kadonya dengan hati-hati.

"Cepat buka kadonya," Aomine menyuruh.

"Sabar dong, Aomine-_cchi_. Kertasnya bagus, sayang kalau dibuang, tahu!" sahut Kise yang kemudian mengomel tentang betapa tidak sabarannya pacarnya itu.

Aomine menghela napas panjang dan menunggu Kise. Ketika akhirnya kertas pembungkus kado tersebut berhasil lepas tanpa robek, terlihat sebuah kotak berukuran besar. Dengan semangat, Kise membuka kotak itu.

Seringai sang _ace_ Touou melebar melihat kekasihnya membuka hadiahnya tanpa curiga.

Isi kotak itu kini ada di tangan Kise. Keheningan panjang menyambutnya. Si pirang tidak terlihat begitu terkesan dengan hadiah dari Aomine.

"Aomine-_cchi_, ini … apa?"

Kise mengangkat sebuah pakaian pelayan berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan sebuah apron, bando telinga kucing dan ekornya. Melihat semua ini, model berambut pirang itu langsung tahu pikiran sang kekasih.

"Itu? Sudah jelas itu pakaian pelayan," jawab Aomine enteng.

"Aku tahu! Maksudku, apa-apaan hadiah ini!?" Kise misuh-misuh sambil mengacung-acungkan telinga kucingnya.

Aomine hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Kise mulai gagal paham dengan jalan pikiran pacarnya itu. Hari ini 'kan dirinya yang berulang tahun! Mengapa harus Aomine yang mendapat _pelayanan_? Tekankan pada kata pelayanan, lalu tambahkan tanda kutip di sana.

"Sudahlah." Aomine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seakan itu bukan masalahnya. "Kau juga suka hadiahnya, 'kan?"

Aura Kise menggelap, tanda bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup dengan perilaku Aomine. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan ia berteriak, "Tentu saja tidak, AHOmine-_cchi_!"

Jika situasi sudah seperti ini, Aomine rasa sudah waktunya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Haha! Aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran setelah melihat ini!" seru Aomine seraya memamerkan dua buah tiket yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Lagipula apa it—" Kata-kata Kise terputus seiring dengan dirinya menahan napas melihat benda yang dipegang Aomine. Sang pemuda berambut biru tua mengeluarkan suara tawa kemenangan.

Kise mendekat untuk melihat tiket yang ada di tangan kekasihnya. Tatapannya berkilauan ketika perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan.

"I-ini … tidak mungkin tiket _itu_, 'kan?" tanya Kise dengan suara gemetaran.

Aomine mendengus penuh percaya diri. "Hah, tentu saja ini tiket _itu_, idiot."

"Tiket Dreamland Super Date!"

Pandangan Kise terhadap tiket itu terlihat begitu bernafsu. Aomine tahu benar bahwa sudah menjadi impian _ace_ Kaijou tersebut untuk melakukan tur Super Date yang ditawarkan Dreamland, taman rekreasi terbesar di Jepang. Karena ia yang menjadi pacar si pirang sejak tiga tahun terakhir, dirinyalah yang semacam berkewajiban untuk memenuhi impian itu.

"Eits, tidak segampang itu, Kise," tukas Aomine seraya mengelak saat Kise akan mengambil tiketnya.

Kise terlihat sedikit cemberut. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku harus _crossdress_, baru kita akan pergi ke Super Date, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, aku senang pacarku ini pengertian sekali," komentar Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise. Seketika aura sang model remaja menjadi tidak enak, dan Aomine mundur sedikit. Ia tidak ingin memaksakan keberuntungannya.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pakaian dulu," kata Kise pelan. Ia menatap pakaian pelayan pemberian Aomine lamat-lamat sebelum merasakan panas merambat di wajahnya. Ia menunduk dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Aomine melihat rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

Mata Aomine mengekori Kise yang menghilang ke dapur. Pemuda berkulit remang itu lalu bangkit dan pergi ke kamar Kise. "Oi, Kise, aku tunggu di kamar," ujar Aomine dengan suara keras.

Jawaban Kise yang mengiakannya datang tak lama kemudian. Dari suaranya yang sedikit terbata-bata, Aomine dapat membayangkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah berwajah merah padam karena malu memikirkan dirinya harus mengenakan pakaian pelayan itu.

Aomine tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk bersiul-siul. Senyumnya lebar mengembang. Bukan hanya Kise akan memuaskan keinginan batinnya, namun ia juga dapat pergi kencan dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu akhir pekan ini. Dapat dikatakan seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Aomine bergumam ketika melihat sebuah kotak hitam kecil duduk manis di ranjang Kise. Ia mengangkatnya dan menginspeksi bagian luarnya.

Tidak ada salahnya juga dibuka, pikir Aomine. Ia membuka kotak misterius itu dan menemukan pemandangan mengejutkan di dalamnya.

"Eh, ini … _sex toys_? Lengkap, pula. Kok ada di sini, sih? Tidak mungkin Kise yang punya, 'kan?" ujar Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menyadari sebuah kertas catatan yang dilem di bagian dalam tutup kotak tersebut. Kanji dengan berbagai macam tingkat kerapian tertulis di sana.

_Dai-_chan_~ Ini hadiah dari kami, hehe~_

_Mine-_chin_ memang mesum, ya._

_Jangan kasar pada Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_._

_Lucky item Gemini hari ini borgol _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku peduli, ya!_

_Daiki, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ryouta. Kami yakin kalian—lebih tepatnya sih kau saja—senang dengan hadiah ini._

Aomine bahkan tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui tulisan apa milik siapa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk; kaget, bingung, terkesan dan senang. Bagaimanapun juga, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi dan Kuroko memang sangat pengertian pada keberlangsungan hubungan Aomine dan Kise. Ini kemungkinan besar dipengaruhi oleh keberadaan beberapa _shipper_ mereka di antara kelompok genius basket ini. Momoi dan Kuroko adalah _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang berdedikasi. Dapat ditebak mereka yang paling senang dan antusias saat Aomine dan Kise berpacaran.

"Heh, dasar teman-teman aneh," Aomine bergumam seraya tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, ya, hadiahnya. Walau harusnya yang bicara begini itu Kise, sih."

Aomine memutar-mutarkan borgolnya seraya menyeringai senang. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain-main dengan Kise. Masa muda memang harus dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang! Setidaknya itu menurut pemuda pelaku _formless shoot_ itu.

(Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dari mana anak-anak SMA ini mendapatkan koleksi barang-barang dewasa tersebut.)

Pilihan mainan yang dapat digunakan Aomine sebenarnya beragam. Hanya saja pemuda itu masih tahu diri untuk tidak menggunakan semuanya sekaligus. Bisa-bisa ia langsung diputuskan Kise ditambah sebuah tamparan manis nan pedas di pipi.

Ketika sang _ace_ Touou telah bersandar santai di ranjang, ia mendengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu. "A … Aomine-_cchi_, aku m-masuk…." Suara lirih Kise pun terdengar. Pintu mengayun terbuka dengan perlahan.

Wajah Kise tidak mungkin lebih merah lagi. Seringai Aomine tidak mungkin lebih mesum lagi.

"J-ja-jangan lihat…!" seru Kise dengan suara pelan. Tangannya tersilang untuk menutupi roknya yang sangat pendek. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak, ekor kucing yang tertempel di rok hitam berenda itu ikut bergerak-gerak. Kakinya yang jenjang tertutupi oleh _stocking_ hitam jaring-jaring.

Aomine tersenyum dan membuat gestur yang mengundang Kise untuk menghampirinya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut menarik sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "Kau manis sekali."

Kise tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memejamkan mata erat-erat serta merasakan rasa panas di wajahnya. Tadinya Aomine hanya mengelus-elus punggungnya, dan Kise menikmati itu. Hanya saja, saat tangan pemuda berkulit gelap itu sudah mulai bermain ke mana-mana, Kise harus mengambil tindakan.

"Aomine-_cchi_!" peringat Kise dengan ekspresi sebal. Ia menepak tangan Aomine yang berusaha memegang bokongnya.

"Ooh, ayolah!" keluh Aomine.

Kise menggeleng. Aomine menghela napas keras-keras. Ia menyelentik dahi si pirang itu dan membuatnya mengaduh seraya memegangi dahinya. Kise merengut karenanya. Aomine pun tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk tertawa dan memberikan pacarnya kecupan kecil di bibir.

Aomine menunjuk tempat kosong di ranjang dan berkata, "Kau, berbaring di sini."

Perintah pemuda itu membuat Kise mengerutkan kening. Ia berpindah dari pangkuan Aomine ke ranjangnya sementara pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut turun dari ranjang.

"Kau mau apa, Aomine-_cchi_?" tanya Kise. Ia masih merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan pakaian pelayan itu.

Aomine naik ke atas Kise dan mengelus wajah si pirang lembut. Rona merah di pipi Kise membuat Aomine semakin berkeinginan untuk menggerayangi tubuh model remaja tersebut, menandai setiap sisinya sebagai miliknya.

Kise menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia mendongak menatap Aomine. "Ce-cepat lakukan saja, jangan melihatku begitu," ujarnya lirih.

Senyum Aomine mengembang. "Kau yang minta, ya~" balasnya.

Aomine bergerak dengan cepat meletakkan kedua tangan Kise di kepala ranjang dan mengikatnya dengan borgol yang ia letakkan di sakunya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersentak kaget. Kecepatan dan refleks Aomine memang mengagumkan. Kise menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri, namun borgol yang terbuat dari metal itu menahannya tetap di tempat. Ia meringis kesakitan saat borgol tersebut menekan kulitnya.

"Hei, jangan memberontak begitu. Nanti kau terluka," peringat Aomine. Ia mengelus pipi Kise lembut.

Perilaku Aomine tidak membuat Kise terkesan. Dengan muka kesal, ia memprotes keras, "Aomine-_cchi_, ber-_crossdress_ saja sudah memalukan! Lalu kau harus menambahkan _bondage_ juga, huh?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini ulang tahunmu, hadiahku harus benar-benar spesial," goda Aomine dengan wajah polos (setidaknya, sepolos yang seorang Aomine Daiki bisa). Ia lalu tersenyum nakal. "Lagipula, harusnya kita berterima kasih pada teman-teman sialan itu."

"Hah? Maksudmu…?" tanya Kise lambat-lambat.

"Mereka yang memberikan borgol ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka punya. Oh, mereka juga punya tambahan yang akan kugunakan hari ini, lho."

Harusnya Kise tahu lebih baik. Teman-teman mereka dari Kiseki no Sedai tidak akan pernah membiarkan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Motif mereka dalam membantu (tolong tegaskan tanda kutip di sana) memang berbeda-beda, namun ide mereka selalu saja bersatu dengan sukses. Lama-lama Kise bisa gila.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau mau membuatku selelah apa?" keluh Kise dalam gumaman.

Tawa lolos dari mulut Aomine. Ia iseng-iseng mencolek dagu Kise. "Tenang saja, akan kupastikan kau akan sangaaat puas setelah ini," ucapnya dengan nada riang yang nyaris mencurigakan.

Jari Aomine menari di dada Kise, perlahan naik ke atas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menahan napas saat jari kekasihnya tidak sengaja mengenai putingnya. Bagian tersebut memang sensitif, dan sentuhan si pemuda berkulit gelap dapat membuat tubuh Kise bergetar karena sensasinya.

Aomine tertawa. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu sensitif di sini," ujarnya. Ia menyentuh puting Kise lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"A-aah! S-stop, Aomi … ne-_cchi_!" Kise memejamkan mata dan mendesah. Aomine memang amat tahu di mana ia harus beraksi.

Desahan Kise terasa bagaikan musik di telinga Aomine. Dirinya ketagihan akan suara manis penuh gairah tersebut. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk memancing desahan-desahan yang berusaha Kise tahan mati-matian.

Permainan Aomine menjadi lebih panas. Sentuhannya pada tubuh Kise menjadi lebih intens. Ia mencubit dan memuntir puting si pirang hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tidak tahan lagi. Suara desah yang Aomine nantikan itu terdengar juga. Aomine yang masih belum puas kembali mengincar salah satu titik sensitif lain di tubuh Kise.

"Kau sudah panas, eh, Kise?" bisik Aomine di telinga Kise. Ia menjilat pelan daun telinga sang model, membuat tubuh Kise bergetar. Pipinya bersemu lebih merah.

Saat Kise akan mendesah ini, Aomine dengan cepat menelannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Serangan mendadak ini membuat Kise tidak dapat melawan banyak, dan Aomine memenangkan dominasi dengan mudah. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Kise dan menandai setiap inci, tidak meninggalkan satu sisi pun tak tersentuh. Suara keluh terdengar dari Kise ketika Aomine memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Aomine akhirnya menarik diri ketika dadanya dipukul-pukul oleh Kise yang kehabisan napas. Sebuah jalinan bening saliva terbentuk menghubungi bibir sepasang kekasih tersebut yang kini tak lagi bertaut. Si pirang bernapas terengah-engah. Ia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aomine mengelus rambut yang menempel di wajah Kise karena keringat. "Kalau begini, kau memang manis ya, Kise," komentarnya.

"Tidak usah dikatakan juga sih," gumam Kise sambil merengut.

Ekspresi si pirang tersebut memancing tawa pelan dari Aomine. Kekasihnya tersebut memang sangat manis. Fakta itu membuatnya semakin ingin menggodanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku bisa mengatakannya kapan saja aku mau, cantik," bisiknya dengan nada rendah. Tangannya menyusup ke balik rok mini Kise dan menyentuh kejantanan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut yang dilindungi celana dalam berenda pemberiannya.

Wajah Kise langsung berubah merah padam. Ia refleks bergerak untuk menghentikan tangan Aomine, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya terikat.

"Nnngh, henti-kan! Aakh! Aomine-_cchi_, kumo—hnngh!" desah Kise dengan terputus-putus.

"Hentikan, katamu? Tapi dirimu di sini berkata sebaliknya, lho," goda Aomine. Ia menyentuh kejantanan Kise dengan ujung jarinya, dari bawah ke atas. Bagian kepalanya, yang paling sensitif, bergetar ketika mendapat sentuhan Aomine. Cairan _precum_ yang lengket menetes dari junior pemuda berambut pirang yang mulai terangsang itu.

Keisengan sang _ace_ Touou menjadi-jadi karena sang pacar memberinya reaksi yang ia harapkan. Yang tadinya hanyalah sentuhan-sentuhan jahil kini berubah menjadi gerakan-gerakan mengocok dan memijit yang tegas. Suara desahan Kise kini tidak dapat diredam lagi. Sial—Aomine benar-benar ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

"A-aku da … tang!"

Kise menjerit dalam kepuasan saat akhirnya ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya hari itu. _Cum_ menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya dan membasahi roknya. Tangan Aomine pun berlumuran cairan putih kental tersebut. Ia menjilatnya perlahan.

"Ja-jangan, Aomine-_cchi_! Itu kotor!" seru Kise dengan panik.

Aomine mengerutkan kening. Dengan nada absolut, ia menjawab, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, Kise. Kau diam dan nikmati saja di sana."

Ucapan tegas Aomine membuat Kise meneguk ludah. Wajahnya yang tampan kini bersemburat merah. Si pirang mengangguk perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata saat Aomine menyentuh perutnya dengan lembut. Sensasi geli itu membuatnya merasa aneh; sedikit tidak nyaman, namun memabukkan.

Jari telunjuk Aomine naik ke dada kekasihnya. Ia membuka ritsleting pakaian Kise, dari dada hingga ke perut. Pakaian tipis itu terbuka, mengekspos dada bidang Kise yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Dua buah puting berwarna merah muda menarik perhatian Aomine. Seringai melebar di bibir pemuda berkulit remang tersebut.

Aomine menjilat puting kanannya pelan. Kise mengerang tertahan karena sensasinya. Aomine menaikkan intensitas permainannya; menjilat, menghisap, mengulum dan menggigit pelan tonjolan berwarna cerah tersebut.

Desahan-desahan vulgar terus-menerus lolos dari bibir Kise. Dengan bagaimana Aomine memangsa kedua putingnya dengan mulutnya, lalu tangannya memberikan gerakan-gerakan memijat naik-turun pada kejantanannya; Kise tidak dapat menahan sensasi bergairah yang dirasakannya. Ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya secara refleks, namun kembali tertahan oleh borgol. Senyum puas Aomine menjadi lebih mengesalkan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita main apa, ya?" tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil kotak hitam pemberian anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai.

Aomine mengambil _nipple clamp_ dan sebuah _vibrator_ sebagai pilihannya. Perasaannya memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang ini bermain _bondage_ dan BDSM. Ia meletakkan dua _sex toys_ di meja di sisi ranjang, sedikit pamer agar Kise dapat melihatnya.

Seperti dugaan, Kise sama sekali tidak terkesan. "Aomine-_cchi_, jangan macam-macam," ucapnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak mau~" tolak Aomine dengan nada bermain-main.

"Uhh…." Wajah Kise memerah saat melihat Aomine mengambil _nipple clamp_ dari koleksinya. Ia menggunakan tipe _clover clamp_. Yah, bukannya Kise peduli tipe apa yang akan digunakan, sih.

Kise menjerit tertahan ketika Aomine memasang _nipple clamp_ itu di kedua puting Kise yang telah ereksi. Rasanya sakit dan perih hingga membuat si pirang merintih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Aomine dengan agak cemas.

Kise mendengus. "Lepaskan, kalau begitu," jawabnya sambil mengernyit.

"Hmph." Aomine tersenyum congkak. "Kalau begitu, permainannya tidak akan seru."

Perkataan Kise tadi seakan telah menyiramkan bensin pada kobaran api. Kali ini, kekasihnya yang berambut biru tua itu memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit lebih sadis.

Aomine mengambil sebuah _vibrator_ dari meja dan memamerkannya di hadapan Kise. Bola mata Kise terbelalak saat melihat benda tersebut.

"Tunggu, Aomine-_cchi_. Itu—kau tidak akan memasukkan_nya_, 'kan?" tanya Kise dengan gugup. Tangannya bergerak-gerak sebagai perlawanan, namun itu hanya membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya sudah terasa lecet.

Aomine menyeringai lebih lebar. "Kalau tidak kugunakan, lalu ini untuk apa?"

Sepasang iris keemasan Kise terus mengekori pergerakan tangan Aomine. Ia dapat menghela napas lega selama sejenak karena kekasihnya meletakkan _vibrator_ itu kembali. Walau begitu, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ah! S-sakit!"

Satu jari Aomine memasuki anal Kise tanpa peringatan. Si pirang langsung menjerit dan merintih kesakitan. Untunglah Aomine memberikan lubrikan pada jarinya. Kise tidak sadar kapan kekasihnya melakukan itu.

"Hee, seperti biasa, bagian dalammu ini panas dan basah, ya," ujar Aomine, terkesan.

Kise hanya dapat diam dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Lagipula ia masih kesal dengan Aomine yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan _bondage_ dan BDSM. Oh, jangan lupakan juga _crossdress_-nya.

Aomine memasukkan jari keduanya. Kise menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah; panas dan perih. Apalagi ketika Aomine membuat gerakan menggunting dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk membuka rektum sang model.

Saat jari ketiga masuk, sebuah erangan lolosan dari bibir ranum Kise. Ia merintih karena rasa sakitnya amat terasa. Akan tetapi ia sudah melakukan seks berkali-kali dengan Aomine, jadi erangannya tidak sekeras saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Aomine dapat lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya di bagian bawah sang kekasih.

Aomine sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu merasa kesakitan dan tidak nyaman karena apa yang jarinya lakukan terhadap rektumnya. Satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk meredakan sakitnya adalah mengenai titik pusat kenikmatan Kise. Ia kini berusaha untuk mencapai prostat si pirang secepat mungkin.

Satu sentuhan di suatu titik membuat Kise memejamkan mata dan mendesah. Aomine menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Ah! Aahn! St-stop, Ao … mine … -_cchi_!" ucap Kise susah payah di antara semua erangan dan desahannya.

Aomine terus mengerjai Kise dengan menyentuh pelan, mengelus hingga mendorong ketiga jarinya dengan keras ke prostat pemuda bermata sewarna madu tersebut. Kejantanan Kise yang terabaikan kini sudah mencapai ereksi penuh. Itu terus mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ sedari tadi, membuat basah celana dalam dan roknya yang tersingkap.

Tepat ketika Kise baru akan datang, Aomine mengeluarkan tiga jarinya. Pintu masuk lubang Kise bergetar, seakan meminta—tidak, _memohon_ untuk dimasuki.

"Lubangmu ini tidak sabaran sekali. Manisnya," goda Aomine. Ia menjilatnya, membuat tubuh Kise bergetar.

Kise hanya dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya dan berkata dalam suara pelan, "Diamlah."

Aomine terkekeh dan mengambil _vibrator_-nya. Kise tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa-apa karena Aomine dengan cepat memasukkannya ke dalam rektumnya. Kise meringis karena perasaan lubangnya dimasuki oleh benda asing. Jari Aomine masuk dan mendorong si _vibrator_ untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Nah, kita mainkan dari yang mana, ya?" gumam Aomine jahil. Kise membuka mulut untuk protes, namun sang kekasih menyetel _vibrator_-nya hingga tingkatan medium, menelan semua bentuk kata-kata penolakan menjadi desahan erotis.

Aomine tersenyum senang. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh tubuh Kise yang menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan sangat memuaskan dirinya. Ia memain-mainkan pengendali getarannya dengan usil (mendekati sadis). Diturunkan, lalu dinaikkan dengan tiba-tiba ke pengaturan tertinggi.

"A-ah! Henti … kanhh! Aomi—haaaakh!" Kise menjerit dan mendesah. Rektumnya bergetar tidak karuan karena _vibrator_ yang tertanam dalam di dirinya. Suara berkelontangan terdengar dari borgolnya yang beradu dengan kepala ranjang.

Aomine merangkak dan mendekati Kise. Ia menjilat cuping telinga Kise, merasakan rasa dingin dari _piercing_ biru tua Kise. Napasnya terasa panas di telinga pemuda berambut pirang itu, membuatnya bergidik.

"Panggil namaku, Kise," bisik Aomine dengan nada rendah yang penuh gairah.

Kise bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras hingga merah. Saat Aomine memainkan pengaturannya berkali-kali, Kise pun menyerah. Ia menjerit kencang, "Nggh! Da-Daiki!"

Pengaturan _vibrator_ telah disetel ke yang tertinggi oleh Aomine. Kise melempar kepalanya akibat gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpanya. Aomine menciumnya dengan ganas. Pikiran Kise berubah putih, dan ia menyerah terhadap serangan Aomine. Ia mendesah keras dan ia pun mengalami orgasme yang kedua kalinya.

Aomine mematikan _vibrator_-nya dan mengambilnya dari rektum Kise. Benda itu terlapisi cairan lengket. Seringai melebar di bibir sang _ace_ Touou. Ia menyentuh pelan bagian depan lubang Kise. Lubang si pemuda pirang itu telah amat sensitif, hingga sentuhan Aomine saja dapat membuatnya berkedut. Aomine tertawa dan berkata dengan nada seduktif, "Lihat, bagian manis ini lapar sekali ingin dimasuki. Dia bahkan mencoba menelan jariku, haha."

Pipi Kise berubah merah padam. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, membuat wajahnya bersinar di bawah cahaya. Napasnya berat dan panas. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa juniornya mulai terbangun kembali.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi. Sebentar, sayangku yang manis," goda Aomine seraya terkekeh. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aomine menuangkan cairan lubrikan ke kejantanannya yang telah ereksi penuh. Rasa dingin langsung menyergap sarafnya. Ia langsung memposisikan diri di depan liang kekasihnya. _Vibrator_ itu rupanya telah membuat si pirang siap. Aomine mencengkeram bokong kenyal Kise dan membukanya. Analnya langsung menelan kejantanan Aomine begitu ia memasukkannya.

Wajah Aomine mulai berkeringat. Ia memejamkan mata dan sebuah desah lolos dari bibirnya. Rasanya bersatu dengan Kise selalu fantastis. Rektum si pirang itu panas dan basah, dan rasanya begitu menggairahkan. Kejantanannya yang berukuran besar itu merasa sangat nyaman rupanya di sana.

"Unngh, sa-sakit. Jangan bergerak, Aomine-_cchi_…," Kise melirih lemah. Ia masih amat kelelahan karena dua orgasme sebelumnya.

Kata-kata Kise tersebut terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Aomine. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergerak cepat, menghentakkan miliknya di dalam rektum Kise.

"A-Aaakh! St-op! Haaah! Nnngh…."

Aomine tidak mengacuhkan desahan dan erangan Kise dan bergerak. Ia menarik kejantanannya sebelum menghunjamkannya lagi. Jeritan Kise memenuhi ruangan. Kejantanan Aomine yang besar benar-benar membuat Kise kesakitan, karenanya Aomine berusaha mencari prostat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Aomine sudah berhubungan seks berkali-kali dengan Kise, karenanya menemukan prostat itu bukan hal yang sulit. Dalam waktu singkat, kejantanan Aomine menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Kise gemetar dan menjerit, "Ha—aahn!"

Aomine menyeringai. "Di sini, ya?" Ia mendorong kejantanannya lebih keras ke titik tadi. Desahan penuh kenikmatan terdengar dari bibir Kise yang kemerahan.

"Kau seksi sekali, _baby_," bisik Aomine dengan nakal. Wajah Kise memerah dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya agar Aomine tidak dapat melihatnya. Sayangnya usahanya sia-sia.

Aomine mencium bibir Kise dengan penuh gairah, membuat si pirang kehabisan napas, sebelum menuruni rahang dan leher Kise dengan lidahnya. Sang model meringis saat pacarnya menghisap dan menggigit lehernya beberapa kali, meninggalkan tanda merah yang kentara di mana-mana. Semua _hickey_ itu pastinya akan bertahan beberapa lama. Kise baru memikirkan tentang memarahi Aomine karenany ketika pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghantam prostatnya.

"Mnn—aaah!" Kise menjerit ketika kenikmatan menyengatnya. Aomine menyeringai dan terus mendorong ke titik surgawi Kise tersebut. Dorongan Aomine beragam, dari yang ringan hingga yang kuat. Kise tersentak ketika Aomine mendorong dengan kuat, namun rantai _nipple clamp_ yang terpasang di putingnya menahan gerakannya, membuat putingnya menerima rasa sakit tambahan.

Aomine menyeringai. Ia selalu menyukai ekspresi Kise ketika ia menghantam prostatnya. Wajah Kise merona merah dan keringat membuat kulitnya berkilau. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini basah dan berantakan. Akan tetapi, hal yang terbaik adalah air mata yang mengalir di wajah sang model. Wajah menangis Kise selalu menjadi salah satu favorit Aomine; sangat tidak adil untuk memiliki wajah menangis yang begitu imut.

Aomine meraih pinggul Kise untuk membantunya menggerakkan kejantanannya. "Sial, Kise—kau sempit!" pemuda berkulit remang tersebut mendesis setelah beberapa dorongan yang kuat.

Kise tidak butuh Aomine untuk mengetahui bahwa ia akan datang. Rasanya seperti ada magma mendidih di dalam perutnya. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"A-aakh! Nnghh, lebih cepat—kkhhh! Ah! Da-Daiki!" Kise memohon, suaranya mulai terdengar inkoheren.

Aomine tahu dari bagaimana rektum Kise menjepit kejantanannya dengan kuat bahwa si pirang itu dekat. Dorongan dan hantamannya menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Kise mendesah sekuat tenaga hingga suaranya serak. Aomine mendesis ketika rektum Kise menyempit dengan kuat. Punggung pemuda bersurai pirang itu melengkung hebat dan ia menjerit keras ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Semen menyembur dari kejantanannya, membasahi rok, celana dalam, dadanya dan bahkan hingga ke wajahnya.

Kise terengah-engah, berusaha keras menarik napas. "Hahh … Aomine-_cchi_, berhenti. Aku … baru keluar," lirihnya.

Walau begitu, Aomine belum mencapai klimaksnya. Ia meraih pinggul Kise dan menghantamkan kejantanannya bahkan lebih keras. Pemuda bermata sekelam nilakandi tersebut bergerak mendekat dan berbisik penuh nafsu di telinga Kise, "Tetap kencang seperti itu. Aku akan lanjut mendorong padamu."

"Apa!? Tapi aku masih keluar! Kalau kau bergerak—ah, aaaah! Tidak!" Kise bernapas tertahan. Ia mencoba protes namun Aomine sudah melakukan keinginannya. Kise tidak berdaya setelah orgasme ketiganya, dan ia dipaksa melalui erupsi. Semen terus-menerus menyembur dari kejantanannya tanpa berhenti.

Aomine melenguh ketika ia akhirnya merasa akan mencapai orgasmenya. Ia mendorong lagi beberapa kali sebelum datang dan menyemprotkan semennya di dalam Kise. Rasanya panas dan nikmat. Aomine menarik diri dan memandangi cairan semennya yang putih dan kental keluar dari anal Kise. Ia tersenyum melihat selelah apa kekasihnya tersebut. _Ace_ Touou tersebut memberi Kise sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir sebagai apresiasi.

Bulu mata Kise yang lentik mengerjap-ngerjap. Iris cokelat keemasan sewarna madu miliknya hilang timbul karena gerakan matanya. Kise amat kelelahan; ia tak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara. Tubuhnya sangat mendambakan sebuah istirahat yang tenang saat ini.

Aomine merebahkan diri di sisi Kise dan menarik kekasihnya itu mendekat. Ia merangkulnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lain di kening. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut.

Kise tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, dirinya tahu menjadi kekasih Aomine adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi. Hari ini, Aomine membuktikannya.

* * *

**—The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Happy (belated) birthday, Kise Ryouta! Wish you all the best! Semoga kamu tetap ganteng (DAN CANTIK! THIS ISN'T FAIR), tetap keren, tetap maso (jangan pls), tetap baik hati, tetap ceria, tetap sabar, tetap setia, dan tetap mencintai Aomine (eaaaaa~). Keep sharara goes on, baby~

Iya, saya tau ini telat banget. Apa pula, bikin ini mepet bulan puasa. Ini rikuesnya beb Aiko~ Ini beb, semoga gak mengecewakan.

Demi apapun demi bikin fic ini saya harus bolak-balik baca doujin MOB/Kise yang Kise diraep dan disiksa sama dua cowok laknat yang pengen saya bejek sampe metong! /kalempls Intinya, banyak doujin yang berperan membantu saya bikin fic ini, jadi udahlah saya gagal paham /apasih Sekarang saya cuma mau berharap doujin AoKise saya cepet dateng buat menghapus gambaran Kise di-raep itu…. ;;w;;

Terakhir, tentunya terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Saya tahu fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, jadi feedback dari para pembaca adalah hadiah terbaik yang bisa saya terima sebagai seorang author. Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated~ Then, see you next time!

**062614 1257 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
